Can't You See?
by Kakabel
Summary: Bella was an angel, but it was taken from her. She hates her job of reminding vampires of their souls and didn't expect to fall in love with Edward. Is she willing to leave heaven behind and join Edward on earth?
1. Tearin' Up My Heart

Disclaimer: These characters are property of their sole creators. Not me, sadly… Shame shame...

Summary: Bella was Aftiel, the Angel of Twilight. Her new job is to remind vampires of their soul and she hates it, because it took heaven from her. She is sent to the Cullens, because of Edward's stubborn attitude towards vampires and their souls. She never expected to fall in love with him. Is she willing to leave heaven behind to join Edward on earth?

* * *

Here's what happens when humans are turned. Their old soul takes leave, only to be replaced with a new soul to fit their new lifestyle and diet. Amazing that some of these "intelligent" vampires didn't know that they can still commit sins and they can be dammed to hell or sent to heaven. That's kind of sad.

I guess my story's kind of sad too. I used to be Aftiel, Angel of Twilight. I now go by Bella Swan, as I am not allowed to use my true name. When vampires were created by Azrael, Angel of Death, in an attempt to keep people from dying there was mass chaos. Vampires did whatever, regardless of rules. They fed multiple times each day and murdered without a care. There was nobody to keep them in check, to remind them of sin, heaven, or hell. Every angel refused the job, not wanting to be dammed to eternity on earth. Raziel, Angel of Mystery, wasn't thought to be important, so she was forced to do this duty for many centuries.

After a while, she grew tired, and demanded to be replaced with another angel. Again, every angel refused, and Raziel was not pleased to say the least. I didn't have a choice. Since she didn't see me as important, she told Azrael I was willing, and there went my life. I went to sleep in heaven and awoke on earth. Azrael told me her thanks and my duty, to go to every coven to remind them of everything they have forgotten, and hopefully, if my duty is done correctly, I would get to return to heaven. Raziel is in limbo for the time being, and her fate depends on me. I didn't get my hopes up. Vampires are stubborn. Enough said.

Of course, she didn't mention that if the coven refused to abide by these laws and didn't listen to me, my job wouldn't be done. This is why Raziel grew tired. The Volturi were a lost cause. Some nomads were too. Only two covens so far have heeded my warnings and followed my advice. There are some vampires that didn't believe I was an angel.

It's not their fault. I don't look the part. I have pale skin, brown eyes, and wavy brown hair. My wings fell off when I woke up on earth. I don't have a halo. I don't wear a flowing white robe. I look like a seventeen year old human, and was going to until my duty was finished, which was going to be a while. I have nothing to prove I am an angel, which makes my job just that more difficult. Well, I have the scars from my wings, but they are just a painful reminder.

I haven't found a reason to stay on earth longer than what was necessary. If anything more, I wanted to leave. Everyone around me seems to have found love. Everyone, except me. Vampires have their mates, angels have their other halves, humans have their husbands or wives. I can't date a human, I don't age. Most vampires already have mates, I can't come between that. All angels live in heaven, I don't. I feel so alone.

Anyway, these laws are actually very simple. Don't feed on humans more than necessary, for starters. Don't kill them for no reason. Don't use them as tools. Most vampires do this, so it's hard to get them to change. It would be great it they fed on animal blood, but I have yet to meet a coven that does this.

I got a message from Azrael a couple days ago. Something about a vampire in a coven that's pretty sure he doesn't have a soul and is trying to prove it. I was to go to Forks, Washington, enroll in high school, find Edward Cullen, convince him he has a soul, and leave. Not hard right? Wrong! I only look seventeen, and my instincts, which are supposed to be shouting _danger_, shout _closer_.A new student wanting to talk to you and already knowing your secret is kind of weird. Finding the Cullens might be hard, and they might have powers which makes it harder. Convincing Edward makes licking your elbow look easy. Trust me, I know from experience. I heard Carlisle is a doctor, isn't that being suicidal? Does he want to expose his coven? At least Edward and the rest of them are supposed to be in the high school I'm attending...

I got into my Mustang V6 black convertible and drove into the town. I closed my eyes to clear my head, sensing difficulties ahead and already wanting to leave.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Sorry but the whole love thing is kind of important in the long run. I kind of needed the back ground too. It'll all flow together. Trust me! Press that little button down there and I'll feel much better! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I am done with it. I wont take forever. If I did something wrong please tell me I am only human and I will try to fix it. I admit it is kind of short. Sorry!


	2. Starlight

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Our school was having all these tests. Roar. I tried to make the chapter pretty good to make up for the wait.

I have a WONDERFUL/AMAZING beta which I positively adore right now. Her name is LadyAliceCullen. I would like to dedicate this chapter and give AMAZING thanks to LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore. She inspired me without knowing! Go read her story I luh it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing [[sigh]]. Nathaly is my beautiful cousin and the rest of the characters I do not own......

* * *

So much for blending in. My car alone was already turning heads. I had a rough time finding my house, but it was worth it. It was small, with two bedrooms, and all the necessities. I unpacked for a while and cleaned up the place a bit. After that was done with, I made myself a snack and plopped down on the couch to contemplate my options. I could flat-out tell them the truth, or I could gather information about them first and **then **tell them.

Gather information first.

It was getting kind of late, so I decided to go to sleep and do my research first thing tomorrow.

__________

I saw a man. He had his back to me, and was looking through an old book. His skin looked pale white, his hair bronze and unruly. He kept saying the same thing over and over. "What have I become?" You could easily hear the pain in his voice. I approached him, and touched his shoulder. Just as he turned to see me, just as I was going to see his face, everything went black.

____________

I awoke with a start, and had a sheen layer of sweat covering my face. I rose, went to the bathroom, and rinsed my face with cold water to wash away any remains of sleep. My cell phone said that it was already 11:40 A.M.

_Whoa, weird dream, AND I'm late for my job. _

I took a quick shower, dressed, went to the kitchen to grab some pop tarts, and ran to my car. All that rushing just to end up sitting in my mustang, no clue where to go.

I decided to begin my "hunt" at a store called Newton's Outfitters. It seemed like a decent place. There was a teenager working there, and his eyes sparkled as soon as they caught sight of me.

"Hey, I'm Mike Newton. Are you the new kid?"

"Bella Swan. Can you help me? I'm trying to find out some stuff about the Cullens." The twinkle in his eyes noticeably fell.

"Look Bella, I can't tell you much. They keep to themselves, but they shop here often. They go camping a lot, especially when the sun's out."

"Well, thanks Mike. I'll see you around school then."

"Bye Bella!"

I couldn't help but walk out of that store with the goofiest smile on my face. I had a lead! And a good one at that. Still, I decided to check any missing people reports, see if any were recent and showed any signs of such a big coven feeding. What I discovered truly shocked me. There weren't any. No missing people.

_Hmm, what do they do with the corpses after they feed? Where do they feed? Is it possible that they feed on………? Nah. I wouldn't be here if that were the case. _

I text messaged Raziel. Yes angels had cell phones, even in heaven, or limbo. Whichever the case. Nothing wrong with that right?

**Hey Raziel! Long time no talk. I need your help. Did you ever get to the Cullens? **

I hit send and watched anxiously as it folded up into an envelope and disappeared off the screen. I got a reply sooner than what I expected.

**Hey Bella! Remember, I changed my name to Nathaly while I was on earth and I still have to use it until I get to heaven. SIGH. No, I didn't get to the Cullens, but I heard about them. I recommend you go to La Push and talk to either Billy Black or Sam Uley. That's what I was told when I asked about them. But be careful! They don't take kindly to non-werewolves there!**

_That was an incredibly long text. Wait, huh…? _

**Sorry Nathaly! Ok La Push is right near where I live. Werewolves? Have you gone bonkers? I thought those didn't exist…?**

I sent it and waited impatiently for Raziel's reply. It took her a while, and if I knew her she was probably just laughing at me being clueless. She always was like that. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, I got an immensely short reply for all the time it took to write.

**Ahahaha. Clueless dork. Don't underestimate life. We exist, vampires exist, why can't werewolves exist? And NO I am NOT bonkers. You know I love you, but you're kind of slow Bells. Good luck. I'm tired. Bedroom awaits. Bye!**

Hah. Raziel's right. I should have expected some other mythical creature to join the party, right? I should have known better. I decided to head home and get some more work done tomorrow. When I arrived at my house, I took a nice, long, soothing shower, ate a salad (vegetarian of course), and drifted into a restless sleep.

__________

I saw the same man. He still had his back to me, and was still looking through that old book. His skin and hair looked the same, and took my breath away. He still said the same thing over and over. " What have I become?" You could hear the same pain in his voice. I approached him, and touched his shoulder. Like before, he turned to see me, as I was going to see his face, everything went black again, but not before I caught a glance of beautiful topaz eyes filled with such deep sorrow that they tore my heart apart.

____________

I woke up, and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I had the same dream, except this time I saw his eyes. Were they important? I had never seen eyes that color before. Do they mean something? I remembered the previous day's events and allowed a small smile to cross my lips. I looked through my phone and re-read my text messages. Raziel said La Push. That was close to home.

I took a shower and put on a nice, short, dark blue dress that had a light blue bow on the side, some lace, and a criss-cross of ribbon at my neck. I wanted my first impression to be a good one, especially with me not knowing what to expect. I decided on wearing some light blue ballet flats and got a small handbag, stuffed my phone and wallet in, grabbed my keys and headed towards my car.

I was driving in the general direction of La Push when the woods started thickening. I thought I had gotten lost. I got out of my car and was surprised and stricken to find that 6 huge, massive wolves were blocking my path.

_Well, crap. _

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Hey faithful readers!! I put Edward in, just not in the way you expected!!! If you have any questions ask! Any suggestions for chapter 3 will of course be taken into consideration. I love you people! You make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! Press that little review button and leave me one! It'll take maybe 30 seconds of your life. Please..........? BTW: Italics is Bella's thoughts and Bold is her text messages. She has a power.... It'll be revealed in due time.


	3. Hello

A/N: Hey people!! I updated soon for you! I actually had this chapter ready on Tuesday, but I had to type it and sent it to my AMAZINGLY AWSOME beta LadyAliceCullen. If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask people! That's what I'm here for! **READ THE AUTHORS NOTE ON THE BOTTOM!!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. I wish I did though.....

* * *

I eyed them cautiously and reviewed my options. I could try to go back to my truck and leave without any information. Or I could use one of my powers to see what they were, maybe show off a little. I decided to use my power and tried to sense what these massive wolves were.

_Too big to be regular wolves, not fierce enough to be Children of the Moon. Hmm… Not Children of the Moon…Not wolves…Then…SHAPE SHIFTERS!_

I mentally smacked myself.

_Shape shifters, of course!_

They walked towards me with an exaggerated slowness, probably trying to figure out what I was from my scent. Of course, they won't be able to. An angel's scent is like vanilla with a hint of roses. No other being smelt like that. They looked pretty confused at not being able to match a scent with a race. I put up my hands in the universal 'I come in peace' sign. They looked at me expectantly.

_Well, heck. I might as well say something._

"Wolves," I began "This would be much easier if I could talk to at least one of you in human form. Sam Uley, your Alpha I assume, would be much more preferable."

They looked at one another, and the biggest one, tall with coal black fur as dark as night who I took to be Sam, went into the trees, while the others stood there "guarding" me. Probably making sure I'm not planning to secretly attack them. After a couple of seemingly endless minutes, a tall man with russet skin and hair like black silk stepped out of the trees, wearing only a pair of shorts.

"Hello. Apparently you already know my name, so my introduction is not necessary. These are Leah, Jacob, Quil, Paul, and Embry." He signaled to each in turn. "Don't take offense, but what do you want? How do you know of me, of the pack? I assume you know we expect some answers."

"Yes. Hello to you all. My name is Bella Swan. I wish to know of your previous history with the coven of vampires called the Cullens."

"You avoided my previous question, and have succeeded in raising more. How do you know of the Cullens? Why do you need to know of our history? Why have we never encountered a scent like yours? Who, or what, sent you here?" He looked desperate for answers.

_Better not disappoint him._

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "I need the info so I can go home. You've never encountered my scent before and I know of you and the Cullens because I am an angel. Or was, for the time being. Aftiel, angel of Twilight, to be exact. A fellow angel named Nathaly or better known as Raziel, angel of Mystery told me to come to La Push and look for Sam Uley or Billy Black. You just happened to be the first I found. I was sent here to earth, and more specifically to the Cullens and other vampires, by Azrael, angel of Death."

Then Sam burst out laughing, along with the rest of the wolves as they, one by one, shifted into human form.

"An angel, yeah right. Well then, where are your wings?" A breath-taking girl with short dark hair and beautiful skin who I took to be Leah commented.

"They fell off when I awoke on earth."

This brought on a new round of laughter.

"I'm being serious. You want to see the scars?"

I didn't wait for an answer. I stripped of my dress, standing only in my underwear and turned my back to them, letting them get a clear view of my scars. They were two straight lines, one on each side of my back. They were long, wide, and gave the appearance that I must've gone through something painful and gruesome to get them, when in reality I didn't even feel it. I heard a few gasps, and turned around to see all of them with shock clear on their features and their mouths in the shape on an "O".

"Now do you believe me?" I pleaded urgently while I put on my dress once more.

They all looked down at their feet, probably attempting to conceal their shame.

"We have no choice but to. How else would you know our true nature? How else could you have those scars on your back?" Sam took a deep breath and continued "But we wouldn't mind hearing your story and why you need to know of our history with the Cullens."

I told them everything. From when Raziel was on duty, to who I used to be, to who I am now, to my duty, to my problems, up until the moment I saw them.

"You haven't answered our question about the Cullens." The one, who I found out to be Jacob, stated. His voice had a husky undertone which I found strangely comforting.

I sighed.

"I need to know your history with them to have some sort of advantage. All I know right now is that Carlisle is a doctor, the 'teens' go to the high school I'm attending, and they shop at Newton's Outfitters to go 'hiking' when the weather's nice."

"Do you have a power you can use?" Leah asked, a curious look on her face.

"Yes, I have 3. One is a mental shield, I can stop vampires from using any form of mental attack on me and I can protect others with it. The second is what I used to know what you were. I can go near a 'creature' and sense what they are. Vampire, human, angel, shape shifter, child of the moon, etcetera. The third is only works with mythical creatures. If they have a power, I can determine what it is, and I can copy it. Like you can shape shift, I can probably do that too." To prove my point I quickly morphed into a wolf and back. "It'll only work as long as I'm around the creature. None of them can really help me right now."

"I figured. We might as well add our two cents Sam. She's not a threat." Jacob said this very cheerfully.

"I guess. They just moved back here from Alaska a couple years ago. They lived here before. Jacob's great-grandfather, Ephraim Black, caught them hunting on our land. They claimed to be different and their topaz eyes were proof enough of that fact."

_Topaz eyes? Why does that sound familiar?_

"Please continue."

"We made a treaty with them. We would refrain from attacking them, stepping foot in their land, and revealing their secret as long as they don't step foot in our land, and they don't hunt around the area. We have a couple advantages on our side. Alice Cullen can see the future, but she can't see us as far as we can tell. That's pretty much it."

I couldn't help but throw myself at Sam and Jacob, catching them in a bone-crushing hug. I heard the pack chuckle and Sam's expression was tinted with disbelief while Jacob's was tinted with…longing? I let out a giggle myself and I could feel heat flood my cheeks.

"Thank you! You have no idea how much this helps or how much it means to me!" I gave Jacob a peck on the cheek and instantly regretted it, thinking that I went too far.

Jacob just laughed and said "Seeing as you're not a vampire, you can visit any time. Right Sam?" He shot Sam a meaningful stare.

"Of course, don't be a stranger." Sam sounded really awkward.

"I won't, thanks. I'll probably be here so often you'll get sick of me." They tensed and I gave them a smirk to show them that I was only joking. I waved goodbye and watched them all disappear into the trees. I got into my car and drove away, my mood instantly lifted. I pondered over the concept of topaz eyes and how they made a difference.

_Didn't the man in my dreams have topaz eyes? Does that matter? No, it doesn't take away any of his beauty. Wait, what am I thinking? This man doesn't even exist!_

I got home and decided to message my apologies to Raziel. After all she was right about the werewolves…

**Nathaly! Million thanks and sorry! You were right about La Push. Except they're not werewolves, they're shape shifters. I think I may have some new friends.**

I plopped down on my couch to watch some mind numbing television when my phone vibrated.

**I usually am darling. Except for that werewolf thing…Don't burst their bubble ok? Let them think they're werewolves if they want to.**

I had to laugh at her reply. Raziel, angel of Mystery, always so considerate. I texted a quick 'bye' and took a shower. I washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and made sure that if you rubbed 2 pieces of my skin together they would squeak. My hands trailed over my scars and I shuddered as I thought what would have happened if I felt them falling off. I put on some dark blue silk pajamas, sat down on my bed, put on some calming music and thought.

_The wolves were friendly. They mentioned something about topaz eyes…Like that man in my dream. At least I know Alice can see the future. I have to start school tomorrow. Are they gonna be in any of my classes? I hope at least one will be…_

I could feel myself slipping further and further into the realm of unconsciousness. As I did, I began to dream………

__________

I saw the man. He had his back to me, and was looking through that book. He looked the same, and still said the same thing as before. I tried to use my power on him, to sense what he was. It didn't work. I tapped him on the shoulder, and I caught a glimpse of his topaz eyes before he turned away from me.

"What do you want?" He asked coldly. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

His voice was like a chorus of bells.

I found the courage to ask "Why are your eyes topaz colored?"

He answered "Because I'm different."

"What is your name?"

I saw his back stiffen. "My name is E…"

___________

I woke up to my alarm clock blaring.

_Shoot, I was making some headway on my dream. He was telling me his name. Why world, why?!_

And then I remembered why my alarm clock went off in the first place.

School.

High school.

_This is going to be an interesting day._

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Ok people, let me get some things straight! She only knows of the Children Of The Moon and shapeshifters from MYTHS. Remember, she didn't believe Raziel when she said werewolves. I know I made the pack mean, but come on! What WERE they gonna do? Invite her to a tea party? I felt really bad about putting her scars in there, but she needed some proof. Tell me people! What do you want for chapter 4? By the way, I won't be able to update for a while. I have to read "To Kill A Mockingbird" and have it done in 9 or 8 days. Is it a good book? Sorry! Love you in a non-stalkerish way!


	4. See You Again

A/N: Mwahahahahaha.... Yeah, it took me a while to update. Quick summary of why: Life & school & relationships & some friends just plain suck. I have a couple projects due, so there goes my time. And I have to pull up my grades or bye bye computer. Plus I think my pet hermit crab Bon Qui Qui is dying. He wont move. But his food is slowly disappearing, so he's alive, maybe I just don't see him move. I'm depressed. I want to dedicate this chapter to all my reviewers, especially anonymous reviewer " I eat chocolate." I think I know who you are...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except for the sword sketch. Not the sword. I own Chase's name, maybe....And Crystal's my be-au-ti-ful friend! Yeah, I'm more depressed now.

* * *

I groggily stumbled out of bed and sulked to my bathroom. I turned on the shower and stepped into it, letting the hot water and steam envelop my stressed body. I took the time to contemplate some things.

_If I interact with 'E' in my dreams, he'll interact back. If I ask him a question, he'll answer. Maybe if I knew his name……_

I reluctantly stepped out of the shower and put on some clothes. I decided on a blue low v-neck shirt, dark skinny jeans, and black converse. I brushed my teeth, and tried to tame my hair before hurrying down the stairs to find bacon, eggs, and orange juice already waiting for me on the table.

"What the hell is going on?" I wondered aloud. I could have sworn I heard a low chuckle, so I used my power and sensed someone close, but not close enough for me to determine what they were. I tentatively approached the breakfast platter and nibbled on a small piece of bacon when I saw a paper with a sketch of a sword.

The sword was curved, with a series of dots along the sides. The handle had a beautiful jeweled scarab beetle atop. On the wings it said 'Eversor Orbis.' I turned over the paper to find 'To Abbadon, from your best friend Aftiel' written with my messy handwriting. I staggered backwards as a rush of memories threatened to overwhelm me.

Me and a boy. A boy with sandy brown hair and sparkling sea-green eyes. A boy with tan skin and small muscles. A boy with a smile, filled with joy. A boy from my past.

_A boy who is standing in my kitchen, staring at me. Huh?! Wait, what the crap?!_

"I see you have not changed at all." Said the beautiful figure in my kitchen.

"Abbadon!" I squealed and ran up to hug him, but he picked me up in his arms and kissed my forehead instead.

"What in the world are you doing here on earth, in Forks, in my house, in my kitchen? Not that I don't want you here, trust me, I do. Aren't you supposed to be helping Azrael? She is your sister…Really, what's the deal? What have you been up to? I mean seri…" He stopped me from babbling by putting a finger to my lips.

"Honey calm down. I'm here cause I thought you could use some company. Azrael encouraged me to come, she says I'm too lonely. I've done pretty much nothing but sit, mope, sleep, eat, and miss you." He set me down on my feet gently and looked into my eyes. I saw nothing but longing and desire in them.

"Abbadon-"

"No. I had to change my name, like every other angel that's here. Call me Chase."

_Every other angel?_

"Chase…" I said, testing out his new name on my tongue. "That was all in the past. You hurt me, I've moved on. I've been lonely, it's true. But I've gone past that, you should too…"

"Aftiel-"

"Bella." I corrected.

"Bella, I really am truly sorry. I didn't mean anything I said or did. Truly. Or I wouldn't be here now." His eyes looked pleading, and his face looked like he could burst into tears.

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. "Chase, I'm gonna be late for school."

He let out a nervous chuckle. "You mean, we are going to be late for school."

I turned around and gaped at him. I could feel my mouth open and close, searching for something to say, but not quite finding it. I ended up just nodding my head and headed out towards my car. He followed silently, leaving me to my thoughts. We got into my car and drove in an awkward silence. I decided to break it before it got any worse.

"So, how did you know I was here?" I was genuinely curious as to how he knew my whereabouts.

He looked at me, shock in his eyes. "Um, yeah. About that…Raziel, you know, Nathaly, told me…I hope you're okay with that…"

I muttered something that vaguely sounded like an 'it's cool' and began to think of ways to murder an angel, so far away, in limbo.

"How long are you planning on staying here with me?" I asked in a tone that I hope sounded nonchalant.

"Oh, just a couple of days. Or weeks. Or months. Or years."

My grip on the steering wheel became noticeably tighter. I knew I couldn't let it show, so I relaxed my stance and put on a serene mask. "You know why I'm here right."

"Well, duh. With Azrael being my sister. You're currently working with that coven of seven, right? The Cullens?"

"Yep."

_Seven, I didn't know that. Maybe he knows more. I guess he might actually help me with this crap job I got stuck with._

"We're here." I pulled into the parking lot, and parked next to an aged red Chevy pickup truck. I signaled for him to get out of the mustang and blushed when nearby students stopped to stare at my ride.

_I should have gotten something more normal._

"Bella, it's a nice car, people are going to stare."

"How did you-"

"I know you." He said with a shrug.

I stared at him, wondering how he could remember how much I hated unnecessary attention, after so long. But then again, I remembered him too. Remembered how the wind would play with his hair, how his wet body would glisten in the sun after a dip in the pool. I saw the doors to the office and dragged Chase with me. The secretary looked up. She was a large lady, with red hair, glasses, and a name tag that read Ms. Cope. She looked at me with confusion in her eyes, as she struggled to guess who I was or why I was here.

"Yes dear? How can I help you?" Ms. Cope said.

"Um…" I stuttered "My name is Bella Swan. This is Chase…"

"Allen. Chase Allen. We're the new kids here. We were supposed to come to the office first."

"Ah, yes. I have your schedules here."

Ms. Cope handed us our schedules, a map of the school, and a slip for all our teachers to sign. She walked us through our classes, and highlighted the best route to them on our maps. As soon as she finished, she waved us off with a smile and wished us good luck. Me and Chase ended up having almost all of our classes together. He grabbed my hand and walked us to our first class, Spanish. We gave our teacher the slips and took our seats in the back next to each other. I was quickly met by that boy, Mike, from Newton's. He hugged me a little too tightly as he glared at another boy.

"Hey Bells." He let out a nervous laugh. "You remember me? Mike? This is Tyler, Eric, and Crystal."

_Bells?_

"Yeah. Hey Mike. Hey everyone." I could feel heat flood my cheeks.

I looked at Chase, who was trying to hold back a howl of laughter that was threatening to overtake him. I mumbled a something about how annoying he was being and pulled a sketchbook from my book bag. I opened it to a page with a half finished angel on it. She looked vaguely like me, except for the large, beautiful wings protruding from her back. The teacher, Ms. Morales, tried to unsuccessfully call her class back to order when I sensed someone walk into the classroom. My power told me that he was an empath and a vampire.

_What is UP with suicidal vampires? Carlisle a doctor, and this guy at school. I mean, I was already told they would attend this school, I just didn't believe it. These people really are on a suicide mission._

I looked up to see a pair of butterscotch eyes staring at me. He had honey blond hair, and was tall and lean. His chest wasn't moving, which meant he was probably holding his breath.

"Yes?"

He took a breath and spoke. It didn't go unnoticed that as soon as air came into his lungs his eyes became darker. His lips were curling upwards. Not in a smile, more like a snarl, even though no noise came from his chest. His face became feral, and his stance rigid, but he quickly composed himself.

"I'm Jasper Hale, I'm sorry to bother, but you're sitting in my seat." He said this with great difficulty.

I stood up, gave him a nod, and went to sit next to that one girl, Crystal. I used Jasper's power to feel Chases emotions. You could basically see the annoyance and anger radiating off of him and onto poor Jasper. I gave Jasper back his abilities, not wanting to feel any more, and settled myself in my seat. Ms. Morales was babbling about different types of Spanish, so I looked over at Crystal. She had her nose buried in a book, and was barely paying attention to class. I got bored, so I ripped some paper from my sketchbook and wrote Chase a note.

**Chase, my JOB. He's a vampire. He's in school, sitting next to you. Maybe he's a Cullen…TALK TO HIM FOR ME. Please?**

I threw the note at his head, and grinned when it hit his nose. He scribbled down a reply and threw the note at my lap.

**NO way, pepe. He is creepy…Have you SEEN him. He can't even handle breathing in a room with you. You have the most ironic scent, because it's so damn appealing, and vampires love it. He might eat you, or me. I don't want to provoke him. You're on your own. **

I looked at him and rolled my eyes, while mouthing 'seriously?' He just nodded, made gobbling faces, and went back to his work.

_He can be so immature. Jasper can't be that bad…_

I risked a look at him. His chest was still not moving, and he looked too still. His eyes had gone from butterscotch to black, and using his power I could tell he was feeling very, very…Let's just say enough for Chase, Abbadon the Angel of Destruction, to feel scared out of his jeans. The clock was moving way too slowly for my taste. The teacher was passing out the homework, when the bell rang. Jasper shot out of his seat like his life, or other people's , depended on it. I stood there, frozen on the spot. Crystal noticed.

"Don't worry Bella, he does that a lot." She said sympathetically.

I pulled a smile from somewhere, and plastered it on my face. "It's fine. It just took me by surprise."

I linked my arm through Chase's and we walked to our next class. By the time I sat down, my decision was made. I was going to talk to Jasper as soon as I saw him.

THIRD PERSON POV

Alice Cullen was standing outside Forks High, 'retrieving her home work'. Her face had a far away expression. She was checking on her mate, Jasper Hale, through her visions. She was worried that he would lose control, being the weakest of them, around so many people. She was pleased he had not done anything yet, when his future disappeared completely. She tried frantically to look for him in her visions, but to no avail. Her face crumpled, and she let out a guttural cry of pain. Her body was racked with tearless sobs, as she raced to look for her mate inside the building.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Okay, lemme get my fire proof clothes.... I really didn't want to give up Edward that easily. Beware, Chase is like Jacob in my eyes, since Jacob doesn't play that big of a part. I will give a virtual hug, virtual treat of your choosing, and dedicate chapter 5 to whoever can tell me what happened to Jasper and why.... Mwahaha, aren't I evil? But think about it, if that was JASPER'S reaction, imagine Edwards.... Tell me, what do you want next? And ask any questions..... I will update as soon as I can.


	5. Don't Trust Me

A/N: Hey... Um.. Don't kill me?  
Yeah, it's been like, a month. Well, tomorrow it'll be a month.... Happy April Fools!..? Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'll get on my knees, sorry! I was playing around with a few ideas and got really sidetracked. You should thank my two friends from school for basically forcing me to write. Palindrome, you better be reading this too! Um, this chapter is really crap-tastic. I wrote it in a rush and it didn't come out as I hoped. I think only like 5 people care about this story, and I keep getting tiny cases of writer's block, so HELP would be very appreciated. If you give me an idea and I use it, you WILL be given full credit, but my ideas are really bleh, like this chapter. I love, love, love my beta LadyAliceCullen!

This chapter is dedicated to.....  
**LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore**. She guessed correctly on what happened to Jasper. If you want to know, look for her review.

Disclaimer: Nadie me quiere, todos me odian. And I don't own anything. -sigh-

* * *

By the time I walked in the cafeteria, I had changed my plans to talk to Jasper. I needed to find more information first, then interrogate them, if it came to that. There were no more vampires in any of my classes, much to my disappointment. I could sense them faintly, but couldn't get close enough to determine powers. Me and Chase had all of our classes together, aside from one. We walked through the lunch line and sat with Crystal. She was friendly enough, and never pried into anything. I let my eyes roam down the cafeteria when I sensed five vampires enter the room.

_Here we go._

"Crystal, who are they?" I asked, trying to sound curious as soon as they walked in.

"Oh, the Cullens. The big one, that's Emmett. The blond one, that's Rosalie, Jasper's twin sister. They're, like, together. The short one with the black hair, that's Alice, she's with Jasper. And the last one, with the bronze hair, that's Edward."

_Hmm, not a bad bunch. _

I looked at Edward. His hair was bronze and unruly. He had muscles, not too many, but not too little. His skin was pale white. His eyes were an odd shade of golden brown. Topaz… He looked oddly familiar. He glanced at me, but quickly turned his back. As soon as he did that, I knew who he was.

_It's E!_

My eyes bugged out of my head, and my mouth gaped open. It was only when Chase put a piece of bread in my mouth that I noticed.

"Bella, care to share what just happened?" His voice sounded like he was repressing laughter.

"Yeah Bells, do you need to go to the nurse or something? I mean, you looked like you were about to faint." Crystal sounded sympathetic.

"No. I'm fine. Just got caught off guard for a minute. Everything's fine." I gave them a smile that didn't quite reached my eyes.

With my abilities, I discovered that Alice could see the future and Edward was a mind reader. I wasn't about to let my shield down anytime soon. The bell rang, signaling for us to go to our next class. I trudged off gloomily to the only class Chase or Crystal weren't with me. Biology. I risked one look at E, and revealed that he was staring at me, a look of determination and curiosity on his face. My face burned scarlet, and I nearly ran to biology. I walked into the classroom and went to my teacher.

"Hello, you must be Bella! My name is Mr. Banner, and I'll be your teacher for this fine class we like to call biology. There's a seat next to Edward, last one."

I looked towards where Edward was supposed to be seated, and instead saw E gazing out the window instead.

_Edward, that's your name. Old fashioned. Nice._

"Thanks."

The classroom was pretty hot, and there was only one fan blowing. I walked in front of it to get to my seat, and the air blew towards Edward. Just as it hit him, he took a deep breath. I looked for his reaction. His eyes turned darker and wider by the second. He crumpled his nose, and his hand reached up to cover it. I cautiously sat in the stool next to him, and I heard a low growl come from his chest. He slowly uncovered his nose, and his hand clenched into a tight fist. He scooted his stool as far away as he could, and his posture was taut.

I refused to look at him, and read his mind instead.

_Control, control. Think about Carlisle, Esme. I can't do this to them But killing her could be so EASY. Nothing to it. I can eliminate every witness from here…_

I stopped listening. My breath started to come in quick, ragged gasps. My head started pounding. I counted to ten to calm myself down. All throughout the class period I could feel him staring at me, and I attempted in vain to pay attention to the lecture Mr. Banner was giving. The bell rang and Edward was already half way out the door. I resisted the urge to cry, and ran out of the room. I knocked into Chase, and fell to the ground. He picked me up in his arms and hugged me close.

"Honey, what happened? Why are you so shaken up?"

"Chase, it was awful. He wants to KILL me. I mean, I know I smell all appealing and everything. But it was just… You should have seen him. Chase, it was awful, just awful."

"Bella, it's okay. Shh honey, it's fine. I won't let anything happen to you. I'll kill him if he ever thinks about that again. I told you your scent was ironic." He grinned sheepishly at me.

I smiled in return. "Yeah, I overreacted. Lets go to gym."

"Phew, I can't wait to see what you look like playing sports. Are you still clumsy?" I smacked his arm. "I'll take that as a yes."

Gym was hell. I got smacked with a volleyball about thirteen times, and smacked someone with one so many times I lost count. All the while with Chase laughing it up at the sidelines. Poor Crystal was one of my victims, and Mike was too. I had to admit, hitting Mike felt pretty good. Time flew by, and the activity involved in the class kept my mind off of Edward. When I got home, Chase sat in front of the television, and I hopped directly in the shower to wash away any remains of sweat and stress. After I finished, I put on a pair of sweatpants and an over-sized t-shirt and walked downstairs. Me and Chase had a silent dinner, and I quickly retired to my room. After about an hour of tossing and turning I walked to his room.

"Chase…Chase are you awake?" I opened the door, and walked towards him. I gently poked his stomach. "Chase…" I whispered in his ear.

"What's wrong?" His sandy brown hair was a mess, his voice was groggy with sleep, and his beautiful sea-green eyes were glazed over. I instantly felt horrible for waking him up.

"I can't sleep…"

He opened up his arms and beckoned for me to join him on his bed. I blushed, but eagerly climbed in. His arms wrapped themselves around my waist and brought me closer. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He kissed my head gently and sighed.

"How many angels are here on earth?" I couldn't help but ask.

His chest tensed against me.

"Just me, and you of course. Now, why don't you get some sleep."

He was trying to distract me, but luckily for him, sleep sounded very good at this point, so I closed my eyes and let my mind slip into the realm of unconsciousness.

_______________

I saw Edward. This time, I wasn't afraid to talk.

"What is your problem Edward? Couldn't you have been more considerate. I mean, I have feelings you know."

He turned to me, fury in his eyes.

"You want to know what my problem is? You try being alone like this for so long. Worse, I don't want to die. Do you know why? Because everyone I care about is in heaven, and that's one place I will never be."

It felt like a block of ice had settled in the pit of my stomach.

"How can you be so sure?"

_______________

I was being shaken awake by someone. I groaned loudly, which caused that person to stop.

"Bella, if you keep on shouting in your sleep, you're going back to your room."

That made me pay attention. "I was shouting?" I asked timidly.

"All sorts of stuff. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry."

I settled back into his chest and drifted into a very uneasy and restless sleep.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: I have a fire-proof blanket. I don't think I portrayed Edward very well. His thoughts made me laugh though. I thought of adding a couple things, but nah. Yes, it is short. I am aware of that fact. It has been brought to my attention that Alice can see all the Cullens, and Bella is associated with them (see LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore's review). My reasoning is that Alice can't see the Cullens that Bella decides to be directly associated with at that moment. So, don't say it again.  
I have a poll up on my profile, so VOTE.  
And I will post an 'outtake' of this chapter. It's Jasper and Alice, and it's also slightly retarded. I was bored, sue me!


	6. Betrayed?

A/N: -does happy dance- Aren't you happy? I mean, I posted really, really soon. But that would be because I have the flu, didn't go to school, and have lots of free time. I think this is pretty good, compared to everything else, but that's only my opinion. I'm super curious to hear yours -cough-. If you gave me a review last time, my reply was probably something along the lines of 'you made my day shine'. This is true. My days have been crappy lately, and your comments make rainbows shoot out of my laptop. Jeje.

Disclaimer: Laa di laa. I own EVERY- WHAT?! I don't own anything? Aw.... Poo you!

* * *

"Bella, I don't think that you should go to school."

I gave a groan in protest.

"And why not? I am perfectly fine. Look at me."

"I am looking at you, and you look drop dead tired. And what if Edward's there? Can you handle his thoughts again?"

"I'm gonna have to deal with it eventually you know. I can't avoid him forever. Especially since he's the main one I have to talk to."

His eyes glanced at me. His mouth turned into a frown. Just then an idea flashed into his mind. His cold eyes softened and widened. His frown turned into a pout.

"Please Belly…It would mean a lot to me." He whined.

I could feel my resistance falter.

"And what excuse shall we use for me?"

"Well, you feel ill. And you threw up your breakfast. Food poisoning."

I stared at him apprehensively. "Fine, just hurry up and go already."

He swiftly kissed my cheek and climbed into his midnight blue Bondurant GTO. I stood at the window and watched him drive away.

_I wonder what has him so jumpy. It's not like he can really do anything to keep me away from Edward. Can he?_

The phone started ringing, so I walked to the kitchen to pick it up.

"Hello, this is Ms. Cope. Is Isabella Swan here?"

"This is she."

_Why is she calling?_

"Honey, why didn't you go to school? And Chase Allen also. You're both absent. You…live together, right?"

"Y-y-yes ma'am," I stammered. "We live together. You see, we recently acquired a bad case of food poisoning. We'll be out of school for a couple days."

"Ok dear. You're both excused, but be sure to call the school next time."

"Yes ma'am."

I slowly placed the phone back on the receiver. I stared at it, dumbfounded.

_Chase is…absent? No, he wouldn't lie to me. This has to be some mistake. I, uh. I need to get out of the house. But where can I go? Um. I know! La Push! I could talk to Jacob for a bit…_

I got in my car and raced towards La Push at lighting speed. As I neared the border, a russet brown wolf appeared. I stopped the car on the side of the street and got out. The wolf went back into the woods and came out as Jacob.

"Gosh Bella, I can smell you three miles away."

I grinned from ear to ear in response.

"So, you want to take a walk on the beach?"He offered me his hand, and I took it eagerly. We walked a short distance to a small beach. It was isolated and quiet. It had only a small strip of actual sand, but it was very beautiful. There was a fallen tree there, it was bleached white and the trunk made a nice bench. Jacob led me there and sat down, patting the space next to him. I sat down on it and brought my knees up to my chest.

"Bella, why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school? And you look so sad…"

I looked at the ground and I could feel my eyes tearing up. I ignored the feeling and sighed.

"Well, another angel's here. We have a…history. He's living with me. This morning he convinced me to stay home from school, insisting that I was too tired after an encounter with Edward Cullen, and a nightmare I had. He said he was going to school, and was going to excuse my absence. After a while, the phone rang. It was the school's secretary, asking why we were absent. I-I don't know why Chase would lie to me. But he did…"

I felt a pair of warm arms wrap themselves around me. I welcomed the contact, melting into his embrace. He laid his cheek on my head and gave a deep sigh.

"Well Bells, that guy's a jackass."

I smacked his arm playfully. "Jacob Black, do not use that language around me!"

"Sorry. That guy's a donkey." He grinned, showing off a perfect set of white teeth.

"Jake, he's not. I just don't understand why he would lie to me. I needed to get out of my house, and you're the first person I thought of."

"Bells, you know I'll always be here. I can protect you if you need it. Remember that."

I laughed. "Yeah, they're bound to be scared of the big, bad wolf."

"Hell yeah! Now, do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do…I'll talk to Chase when he gets home."

Chase P.O.V

I felt horrible lying to Bella, but I needed to get to Nathaniel without her knowing. I needed to talk to the Angel of Fire, as soon as possible. He was a nice man, and I needed his advice. I reached his house and climbed out of my car. I hesitantly knocked on the door, and a man opened it. He stood tall, with honey blond hair. His eyes were a piercing light red in color.

"Nathan! Nice to see you."

"Chase! The feeling is mutual." He smiled sweetly. "You want to come inside?"

I nodded. He led me inside his house to a white couch. He sat down, and signaled for me to do the same.

"Now, what's on your mind?"

"Well…You remember me and Bella?"

"Aftiel?"

"Yeah. Well, I'm living with her now. She thinks she's the only angel on earth. She asked me last night how many angels were here on earth, and I said just us. She sounded so hopeful when she asked. I felt horrible for lying to her. I convinced her to stay home from school so I could come talk to you…"

He looked thoughtful. "And why did you lie to her. We aren't gonna hurt her you know. She has a job to finish, but she can take as long as she wants. We can help her."

"Yes, but remember Raziel? Nathaly?"

"Of course. The first angel to take on Azrael's duty. She's the one in limbo. Why is she there again?"

"Well, she doesn't know that she can leave that place. All she has to do is live there, she can visit heaven, or hell, or earth. But she doesn't know. Bella can take a break, visit heaven. But she doesn't know."

"And why don't you tell her?"

"Honestly, I'm scared to. What if she gets angry at me, for not telling her sooner? I want to win her back, not push her away. Anyway, my point with Nathaly is that she got tired of her job because she couldn't see anyone from heaven. Especially her other half, Ecanus. I don't think Bella will tire that easily, and she has no other half to be lonely for, but if she demands to be replaced, she'll think she has to go to limbo with nobody to visit her. I don't know what I'll do if I can't see her. And she'll be even more angry when I tell her and she realizes we can help her finish her job, and we didn't do it earlier."

"You are in a tight fix my friend."

I groaned.

_This is getting us nowhere._

_

* * *

_

Kakabel

A/N: I am armed with sand! That extinguishes fire, did you know that?  
Overall, I'm sorry if you think Chase is now a meany, ugly, lying, crap face with pimples. Yes, my best friend actually said that about him. Yes, he wants to win Belly back. Don't you just love his car? I thought the whole 'returning' thing was a very nice twist. What do YOU think? -cough- Dang flu. OMC I just realized I have influenza, like Edward..... I love Nathan! That's my friend's name. He's very nice, so I thought the Angel Of Fire should be nice too.

Last thoughts: Vote on the dang poll and can anyone give me a good song? I kinda need one for this thing, very important....


	7. You Found Me

A/N: You love me. You know you do. No? Well, sorry! We had EOGs. It was alot of stress and studying. So sorry! But I have the chapter, after alot of drafts. If you don't believe me, my beta read part of one, so it's not just a sad excuse. I'll update more often now, honest. I even have part of the next chapter done. :) LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore, read. I'm sorry if I didn't do you justice, but read. If you want me to change something, I will. :) And I dedicate this chapter to those select guys that helped me get through this big mess that I'm in. You know who you are. :)

I must give alot of credit to my beta, Lady Alice Cullen, for putting up with my crap. xD

Disclaimer: Yo quiero ser tu profe, mejor dicho profesor. El que te enseñe del amor. And I don't own anything. :)

* * *

_________

"Edward, you're a vampire. I know."

He spun around and glared at me, his face a mask of anger and disbelief. He stared at me for a while before turning back around.

"How do you know?" He asked in a cold voice.

"That doesn't matter. I want to know why your eyes are golden, not red."

"I already answered your question."

I groaned in exasperation. "Not really."

"Fine. I don't want to be a monster. I don't want to kill humans, drink their blood. So instea-"

"Then how do you survive?"

It was his turn to groan. "Let me finish. Instead, I drink animal blood. That made my eyes a topaz shade, not the burgundy most vampires have. Now, how do you know about me?"

I sighed deeply, preparing myself to tell him. "I'm an angel."

He looked at me skeptically.

"An angel? Angel? Like, with a halo and wings? Ha, that's impossible."

My temper flared. "Is it? Isn't being a vampire impossible, yet you're right here? Why am I any different?"

"I-it's just…this kind of thing just doesn't exist…" He motioned towards me with his hand.

"Well, it does in my world."

________

I awoke panting. I had a massive headache, and my limbs hurt. I stood up and opened the curtains. Sunlight filtered through, brightening the room. The clock on my nightstand said it was already one in the afternoon. I walked slowly into the bathroom and splashed water on my face. There were bags under my eyes, probably from tossing and turning so much during those dreams. My hair was a total mess, and I didn't even bother with trying to tame it. I brushed my teeth and took a quick shower. After getting dressed, I ran down the stairs two at a time. I was eager to talk to Chase about the little school episode. Instead, I found a note on the kitchen table and a picnic basket full of food.

**Bella, **

**I ran out to get some groceries, clothes, soap, toothpaste, anything we might need. I should be back in a couple hours. I left a basket on top of the table. It's full of snacks. If you want, we could go to a meadow or something…Talk some more while eating. If you don't, you're more than welcome to eat it all. Or invite a couple people to come eat it with you. Either way, have fun. **

**Love, Chase**

I crumpled the note and threw it in the garbage. Next to the basket was a notebook and a pen. I scribbled a note for him.

**Chase, **

**I decided to invite some friends after all. I don't know when exactly I'll be back, so don't wait up. Invite some friends over for a movie. Just don't trash my house. At all. We'll talk later, I promise.**

**See ya later, Bella**

I grabbed the basket, a jacket, and my purse. After fishing my keys out of my pocket and opening the car, I grabbed my phone. I decided to invite Crystal. Maybe we could get to know each other more. I dialed the number and waited anxiously for her to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Crystal! This is Bella." I said, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Oh! Hey! What's up?"

"Well, I'm thinking about having a picnic at First Beach. In La Push? You wanna come?" I asked, praying that she said yes.

"Of course! You don't mind if I bring someone, right?" She asked, concern audible on her voice.

"No. The more the merrier!"

We exchanged a couple of words and hung up. I looked down at what I was wearing. A yellow sundress and a pair of white sandals. I looked decent enough.

After a short drive, I was again met by Jacob.

"Bella! You just can't get enough of me, can you?" He said, grinning.

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched him in the arm. I swept him in for a hug, which he eagerly returned.

"Now, why are you here?"

"Well…I'm having a picnic on the beach with my friend. You wanna come too?"

"Sure, I have nothing else to do." He said shrugging.

We walked slowly towards the beach. He told me how the legend of imprinting was back, and how it didn't seem to be so rare anymore. Basically, he was scared. Afraid that he was going to end up alone, while the rest of the pack had their imprintees. I tried to comfort him, but nothing worked. After a couple minutes, I heard Crystal's Jadi TVR Cerbera approaching. Soon after, I saw the purple car park and two figures come out. They walked over, and Jacob turned around towards the opposite direction.

"Bella, hey. This is Ashley Blake. Ashley, this is Bella Swan."

I nodded, but didn't look at them. I was too busy trying to get Jake to act like a normal person.

"Hey, nice to meet you. This is Jacob." I pointed my finger at him and poked his back.

He turned around.

"You know, it's not ni-" He stopped mid-sentence and stared straight ahead. I followed his gaze, and saw Crystal's eyes. He was staring at her with an enormous intensity. Crystal blushed and looked down. Jake grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. "Bella, I'm not afraid anymore…" He whispered.

I smiled. Jacob walked towards her and grabbed her hand. He gently kissed it, before introducing himself. He suggested that they both go on a walk. He probably wanted to tell her a lot of things now.

It was then that I got a good look at Ashley. She was wearing a blue sundress, with blue flats. Her hair was black and cut in a shaggy bob. She had a lithe figure, and a certain air around her that made her seem wise. She was really short, probably as short as Alice Cullen. But her most striking feature were her eyes. They were an amazingly light shade of gray, almost white, and they held your attention even if you didn't want them to.

"Hello, Aftiel."

_Did she just call me Aftiel? B-but…nobody knows about that…_

"I'm shocked that you don't remember me. We used to talk so much. Tsk, tsk." She said, slowly shaking her head.

I blinked once. Twice. Three times. She did seem kind of familiar, but I just couldn't place my finger on who she was. I tried to remember everyone back home.

"Are you…Harahel?" I asked, not believing it.

She nodded and launched herself onto my arms, sobbing. I held her as tears slowly rolled down my cheeks. We were best friends, and I hadn't gotten a chance to say goodbye to her. It left me heartbroken, and I always hoped that one day I would see her. That hope came true. I pulled away and wiped the tears off my face. I was excited to see her, but I was confused.

"Ashley, what're you doing with Crystal?"

She looked down, embarrassed.

"Well…I saw that you were her friend. I thought that getting to know her would get me to meet you sooner. And I wanted to see if it was really you."

"No, not that. I mean, how are you here? Did you get a permit or something?"

Shock registered in her eyes.

"Don't you live with Abbadon?"

I nodded impatiently. "Yes, go on…"

"Didn't he tell you that you can-"

We were cut off by an excited Crystal. She pulled us to the side and started to squeal uncontrollably. When she finished she looked at us seriously.

"Why didn't you tell me that werewolves exist? Or vampires? Or other things? And Bella, why didn't you tell me that you had an insanely hot, literally, single friend here? And, oh my goodness, I'm dating Jacob Black!" I rolled my eyes, but she turned serious again. "Bella, Ashley…I want you guys to be honest. What are you?"

"Angels." Answered Ashley, before giving me a chance to.

Crystal nodded and beckoned for us to follow her to the shore.

After hours of playing in the sand, eating, and story swapping, Crystal and Ashley decided to head home. I stayed with Jacob for a while longer.

"So Jake, you're not afraid anymore?"

"No. Not at all."

"What was it like?" I asked, genuinely curious.

He sighed. "Bella, it was the best feeling in the world. I saw her, and nothing else mattered. She's my earth, and I'm the moon. I told her everything. I knew that she wouldn't take it badly. I knew that she would understand, and she did. I'm the happiest man on the planet."

After Jacob's speech, I decided it was time to leave. We said our goodbyes and I got in my car. Vanessa Mae's electric violin melodies filled the space, and calmed my nerves. My phone told me that it was already nine.

_Chase is probably worried sick._

I sighed and drove faster. I reached the house, but before I even opened the door to my Mustang, a very angry looking Chase opened the door to the house and stood absolutely still. A scowl seemed to be painted on his usually cheerful face.

With a shrug, I walked past him and started up the stairs. My one and only goal at this point was a shower, and a nice texting session with Nathaly.

"Bella! Wait!" His tone was frustrated, and his voice was soft. I slowly turned around.

_Time to face the music._

_

* * *

_

Kakabel

A/N: **Hey, who should tell Bella about the whole 'you can return to heaven, etc' thing? Chase, Nathaly, Ashley, a forgotten Quileute legend, or whoever you want? The choice is yours**. Pictures for the story are on my profile. Woot, woot! And has anybody seen Angels and Demons? Best. Movie. Ever.


	8. Tears Of An Angel

A/N: Hey! To those who are anxious for some Bella/Edward, it's coming up soon. Patience. Haha, I'm extremely happy! Woot! I got my EOG scores back. Three 4s! And I'm the only girl in the top ten science scores! AH! Ahem...yeah. Guys, **Ashley wins**. She's the majority. And I still wanna dedicate this chapter to those couple select guys. Yah know who you are, if you don't, you FAIL. xD

Ecanus: Hah, I'm doing it. You know why I like Kaoru so much? Because even though he might be in love with Hikaru, he let him go after Haruhi. I'm Kaoru, loving Hikaru, letting him go after Haruhi. I'm sure you can substitute the people. That's why I've been 'angry' lately. -sigh- I did it, even though you didn't promise. :|

And LadyAliceCullen, you are the best beta in the world. I'm sorry I barely mention you. I always remember 2 weeks after I post. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but pent up anger.

* * *

I turned around and looked at him. He had bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in weeks. His hair was tousled and messy.

"What?" I asked in monotone.

He sighed. "Why are you so late? I've been waiting for you for hours. I was so worried about you…"

I rolled my eyes. "Didn't you get my note? I told you not to wait for me. I saw Ashley today, and got sidetracked. I was catching up with her. That's all. No big deal." I shrugged.

"Ashley?"

"Harahel. Remember her?"

His eyes widened, and his face paled. He started to shake slightly.

"T-the angel of k-k-k-knowing?" He asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Of course. Who else would it be?" I said impatiently.

He shook his head and ran past me, shoving me to the side in the process. I steadied myself against the wall and walked inside the house. I plopped down on the couch.

I could hear Chase speaking frantically into the phone. I trudged up the stairs and walked into the bathroom to take a shower, the hot water soothing my tense muscles. By the time I got out, Chase was still on the phone.

"……….but Azrael, Marie, you promised that…………"

I shrugged it off and walked in my room, just as my phone began to ring. It was a text message from an unknown number.

**Bella, open the window. It's me, Ashley.**

I pulled on some pajamas and walked towards the window. After some struggling, I managed to get it open, but there was nobody there. I turned around and left the window open. Then I heard something flapping. It sounded very familiar.

"Hey Bella!"

I shrieked and turned around. Ashley was sitting on my windowsill, huge ivory wings surrounding her body. They were beautiful.

She walked into the room and pulled out something from her pocket. She put it on a chain, and used it as a necklace. It was a charm with two wings forming the shape of a heart. When she clasped it on, her wings shimmered and disappeared.

I touched the scars on my back, all that was left of my own wings.

"Phew! Hey, how come you don't have to wear your pendant to hide your wings?"

"…I have no wings…" I whispered, hugging myself.

"Bella, you have to have wings. You're Aftiel. You had the prettiest wings. Those beautiful dark colors. Just like after a sunset."

I lifted up my shirt.

"Whoa girl, I don't ne-" I could hear her gasp. She ran her hands along the long lines. I pulled down my shirt, tear streaming mercilessly down my cheeks. She hugged me close and let me ruin her shirt.

"Bella, what happened?" She asked gently.

I explained everything to her. She listened without interrupting. Occasional gasps and wide eyes, but nothing more.

"Bella, why don't you go to the Regina Angelium?"

I groaned. "Didn't you hear? I can't go. I would have gone a long time ago if I could. I'm sure Sariel would understand, but I can't leave."

"Bella, you remember when I was trying to tell you something today? Right before Crystal interrupted?"

"Yeah. You were saying something about Chase."

"Oh, is that what he goes by… Anyway, I was trying to say that…erm…you can…go back to heaven…you could've…all along… haven't you seen him wearing a necklace? That's his pendant. There are others down here too. Like Nathaniel." She said shrugging.

I was stunned into silence. I had seen him wearing something around his neck, but it was covered by his shirt most of the time. My vision started to turn red, and I stomped out of the room, Ashley on my heels. I punched Chase's door until he opened it. When he did, he didn't even have time to register my hand smacking his face.

"You bastard! Why didn't you tell me?! Why?!" I screamed, tears now streaming down my face full force.

"B-Bella, let me explain…"

"No! I've had enough! Why?! That's what I want to know! I knew you would hurt me again! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you!" I collapsed on the floor, my breath shallow.

"Bella-"

"Go. Just go." I begged.

He left me alone with Ashley. I took another shower and trudged into my room. My eyes were red, my face was puffy. My hand was bruised, and my hair was a big tangle. Overall, I looked and felt like crap.

"Ashley, could I use your phone?"

She nodded and handed it over. I looked through her contacts until I found who I was looking for. She picked up on the third ring.

"Harahel, I'm quite busy. Being the Regina Angelium is stressing, my dear."

"Sariel, sorry to bother, this is Aftiel."

"Aftiel, darling! Why haven't you visited? That's very disappointing, I considered you my daughter."

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to you about. You see, I wasn't told that I could visit, under any circumstances. In fact, my wings seem to have been ripped off. Scars stand in their place."Sariel gasped. "Oh dear. Well, I'll talk to Azrael about it. Just keep the phone close to you." And she hung up.

"Ashley, you want something to eat?"

She nodded. We made our way to the kitchen and I pulled out some cereal. All we had was Count Chocula. I poured some into two bowls and poured milk on top. Pulling out two spoons, I sat down at the table with Ashley, eating very slowly. I was about to say something when the phone rang. It was Sariel.

"Yes?"

"Oh, Aftiel dear. I'm so sorry about what happened. Azrael's been revoked of her status, but Abbadon…you're with him. You deal with him. Me and Azrael came to an agreement. Just finish with this coven, and you get your wings back. Then you can come here all you want."

"Alright, but I have a question. Who took Azrael's place?"

"Oh, silly me. Raziel did. You should have seen how happy she was. She sends her thanks your way. Now, I must go. Goodbye." I said goodbye and hung up.

I handed Ashley her phone, and saw her wiping a tear off her cheek.

"Honey, why are you crying?"

"Oh, Bella! I feel like this is all my fault! If I hadn't shown up at your window, displaying my wings…If I hadn't come here…you would still be happy with Chase…Oh Bella, I'm so sorry!" She said, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Oh, sweetie. Don't say that. It was bound to happen eventually…I'm glad I found out from you, even though it would've been nicer to hear it from him. Why don't you sleep in the guest room? If you feel better, you can leave, if not, you stay."

She nodded and headed up the stairs. I sat down on the couch. I couldn't fathom everything I found out today.

One: I could return to heaven.

Two: Chase and Azrael have been lying to me, for reasons unknown.

Three: There were other angels on earth.

Four: I didn't know what to do.

________

"Hey…Bella? Are you alright?"

My head snapped up. "H-how did you know my name?"

Edward chuckled. "Bella, you're in my biology class. Look, I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I have no excuse, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He said, looking down.

I leaned forward and stroked his hair.

"It's alright."  
________

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Hope you liked it, yadda yadda. xD If you have any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to help me. xD Bella feels alot like how I feel right now.. Isn't that sad? Ah, well, thanks for reading. I never say that anymore. Pictures on profile.


	9. The Way You Make Me Feel

A/N: Don't eat me. I already have more than half of the next chapter done.  
Say thanks to my beta LADYALICECULLEN! Yep, she's that important, she gets caps and an exclamation mark. I was really stuck, and she wrote the beginning. It helped my muse come back, and inspired most of my writing for the next chapter of this, and of my new slash. ;] Say thanks again, and give her huuuuuuugs, and credit. :]

It's short, but you get a 'bonus'.

Anonymous reviewer Ana: Yes, anything within those two lines is a dream. You should get an account, so I could answer your questions sooner, if you have any. :]  
Actually, that answer goes to anyone with that question.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

I awoke with a start. Once again Edward seemed to be haunting my dreams. Well, I guess I wouldn't exactly call it haunting. Dazzling seemed more the correct word. I shook my head of those thoughts, and looked over at the clock beside my bed.

_Ugh! It's only 6am...Now what am I supposed to do? _

I flopped back down on my pillow and groaned. I knew at this point that I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. I sat up slowly and looked across the room to my closet. Pulling out a comfy pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and my comfiest brown sweater, I hurriedly changed and bushed my hair free of tangles.

As I walked out of my room, I heard the sound of gentle slow breaths coming from the guest room where I knew Ashley was. I smiled to myself, glad my friend was comfortable, and glad she told me the truth. I began to quietly creep down the stairs. Once I made it to the first floor (without tripping I might add, which was pretty peculiar for me), I walked through the kitchen to the back door.

Outside it was still pretty dark. I shivered and walked to the forest beyond. Everything seemed peaceful among the tall green foliage. The birds and other small woodland creatures still seemed to be sleeping. I kept my pace, feeling the relaxing waves that seemed to come over me the further I got into the woods.

After a while I seemed to notice that it seemed to get lighter out. I didn't know how long I had been walking, and it seemed I had forgotten my cell phone at the house. I shrugged it off, thinking that I wouldn't need it. I continued walking until I got to a small clearing. It was a circle in the middle of the forest. The trees gave it a large amount of shade, and the grass was a bright green color. Along the edges, flowers grew. It was beautiful.

I walked to the center and sat down. The grass made a wonderful cushion. I began to think about Chase. In a way, I could see where he was coming from. He was trying to revive our old relationship. He was trying to force himself to be my other half, and vice versa. He wanted to keep me with him. The only problem was, I didn't want to be with him.

He hurt me badly. He had an affair with Camael, the Angel of Kindness. When I confronted him about it, he said I was useless. He said that I didn't give him what he needed. Irony later struck, as Camael left him for Theliel, the Angel Prince of Love. They were one half of one person, and it was very obvious. By the time Chase sought me out, I was already on Earth.

I sighed. Tears were flowing slowly down my cheeks. I heard a faint rustling of leaves and tensed. I turned around, half expecting to see a wild animal ready to attack me. What I really saw shocked me. Edward Cullen was standing there, with an expression of concern on his beautiful face. His bronze hair was tousled, and his eyes were a light golden color. I smiled through my tears and said hello.

"Hello. I…never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella?" It came out more like a question than a statement.

"Yes. I am… So, you've hunted? Does my scent still bother you?" I asked him. I didn't want to take any chances.

His eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open for the tiniest second, since he quickly regained his composure. His face took on a cold detachment, and his eyes froze. "Why, I have no idea what you're talking about. You're…you must be delusional."

I rolled my eyes. "Edward, please. I already know everything. I just wanted to know if you've hunted, because I really don't wanna become vampire drink at the moment." He flinched. "Even though that might be an improvement, considering how I feel right now…"

"You already know? But…how? You're a human, not a vampire. You're not a shape shifter or a Child of the Moon either."

I groaned. "I'm an angel. Simple as that."

"An angel? How are you here?"

I grinned. "You see, when my mom and dad got married the-"

He cut me off. "I know that part of it. How are you on earth? Why are you on earth?"

"I woke up here. And I'm here because stubborn little vampires don't believe that they can go to hell." I said cheerfully.

"There really is a hell? And heaven?" He asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah…"

"Is that where vampires go?"

"It all depends. If you were a good vampire, you go to heaven. If you were a bad vampire, you go to hell. You know, you're taking this rather lightly."

"I…feel like I already know this. Like, you've told me before. All I really needed was for you to tell me again."

I nodded and he sat down next to me. His presence calmed me, it made everything…okay.

"Now, why do you feel like becoming…vampire drink," he flinched as he said that, "would be an improvement?"

"You don't really care."

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't, Bella."

"It's compli-"

"Bella!" I heard someone yell.

"Do you recognize that voice?" Edward asked as he got up and crouched into a defensive position.

"Yes, it's my best friend." I said as I stood up next to him. He relaxed his stance and ran his hand through his hair.

"Is she an angel too?" He asked nervously.

I sighed. "Yes, she is." He nodded in response.

"Bells?!" Ashley shrieked louder.

"Over here!" I responded. I turned around towards Edward. "You stay here. I need you to meet her." He nodded just as Ashley stumbled into the clearing.

"Oh, there you are! Jeez, I've been looking everywhere for you." She looked at Edward, standing quietly next to me. "Who in the world are you?"

I stood up. "This is Edward Cullen. He's a member of that coven that I'm in Forks for." Edward shot me a confused look as I said that last part.

"Oh. Well…it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Nice. Well Ash, we better get going… Edward I'll see you at school tomorrow." I waved goodbye and he slowly returned the gesture.

Ashley trudged through the trees and I followed numbly behind her. I could hear her telling me something, but I wasn't paying attention. My mind kept straying to Edward.

We arrived at the house and I walked in the bathroom. I needed a shower. Once I was out, I was met with a very curious Ashley.

"You have some explaining to do."

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: There, you got Edward. That's your 'bonus'.  
Guys, I have a question that I want answered. I made a vow to myself that I would never leave a story unfinished. But after my 3 experiments are done, what would you say to me not writing FF for a while? It's not that I don't love FF, or you. You guys make me so happy rainbows spew from my head. It's just that, the person who introduced me to this...well, I made a mistake, and we're not anything anymore [no, we didn't date...]. I'm here, typing a story because of her. I would have never known this site if she never showed it to me. And, I don't know what to do at this point.  
BUT, if you guys want me to keep on writing, say the word and I'll chain myself to my desk and type the hours away.


	10. Feeling Good?

A/N: Hey...I'm back so soon. :]  
I told you I already had half of the chapter done. And, this is one of the only times I will say this, but: Reviews are my crack. They make me happy. Rainbows spew from my head. I dunner how I'm doing with this story, so leave me one telling me my progress, or lack there of. :]

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

I allowed a small smirk to crawl onto my face.

"I do, do I?"

Ashley looked as if steam should be coming out of her ears."Yes! You do. Do you know what that looked like back there? You looked like two lovers caught in the act."

That shocked me. The smirk wiped itself off my face, and was replaced by a frown.

"How can we look like that?! We spoke for the first time today. In person, at least." My hands curled into fists at my sides.

"What do you mean? Unless you've spoken on the phone, or through mail."

I fidgeted with the bottom of by shirt. For some reason, I was reluctant to tell Ashley of my dreams. I didn't understand why. We've been friends since childhood. She was the first person I came to for anything. Any problems I had, any good gossip I knew, she was the fist person on my list. She might have been having dreams like these too. Or she could know someone who has. She could help me with them, explain them somehow. My brain was screaming 'tell her', while my heart warned me against it.

"Bella?"

I snapped out of my reverie. I shook my head, hoping to clear it in some way. I decided to trust my heart with this one.

"Oh, nothing. I don't even know what I meant by that. Why?"

She looked away, a light blush finding it's way onto her cheeks.

"It's just that…when an angel meets their other half they have dreams about them. Not about them, with them. You talk, or you do whatever you want to do. But it's a dream, just that. You would of course remember them, but they never actually happen. They're a very odd concept, really. You seem to remember things that actually happened to you, and you can talk about them, etcetera."

Ashley was saying more, but I couldn't focus on it. I remembered how in the clearing, Edward said that he felt like he'd known this before. He…felt? If she was correct, wouldn't he know?

"Ashley, what if your other half's a vampire?"

She seemed shocked by my question.

"Well…they can't dream…my best guess is that they remember it like they would a human memory. Very distant. Very foggy. Only the angel would have complete knowledge of the dreams…"

I swallowed. If Edward was somehow my other half, then he wouldn't really remember what we spoke about in my dreams. Not like he should.

"Bella? Did you hear me?"

I blinked. "Uh, no. What did you say?"

She groaned. "I asked, why would you ask? Unless…" She looked at me expectantly.

A tell tale blush crept onto my face. I tried to walk around her and head towards my bedroom, but she wasn't having any of it.

"You've been having dreams with Edward! You have! Don't even try to throw a cheap lie to me, cause you know it's true." She squealed, jumping up and down. Her excitement could barely be contained.

I sighed and sat down on the floor. I pulled my knees up to my chin, and closed my eyes. I could still see Edward in the clearing, almost as if his image were imprinted on the back of my lids.

"Bella? What's wrong honey?" Ashley sounded really concerned.

"Everything's wrong. I'm supposed to be here because he doesn't believe he has a soul. I'm supposed to assure him he does, and leave. The Regina Angelium said that after this coven, I have to go back to heaven."

"No she didn't. She said that you'll get your wings back, and will be free to come and go as you please. You don't have to go back home…"

"But, that's only a fraction of it. He's a vampire. I…think I'm his singer. My blood, the scent of it… I think it's too much for him. He could slip and bite me."

"Bella, if he loves you, he wouldn't hurt you. You have to trust him."

Tears were seeping out of my still closed eyes at this point. I felt Ashley walk away. I got up and trudged to my room. I locked the door, and opened the window. It was dark outside, and my clock said it was already 6. It wasn't raining, but the clouds were looming threateningly on the horizon. The forest was green and undisturbed. I kept gazing at it, hoping that I could catch a glance of Edward. When I was about to turn away, I saw a glimpse of white, streaking through the trees.

I blinked and looked again. I didn't see anything, so I figured it was just my imagination. I went to my bed and sat down. Did I love Edward? No, it was too soon. But I felt an immensely strong pull towards him.

I could hear Ashley listening to Cobra Starship in her room. I smirked, glad to know that my friend really hadn't changed. I was really in no mood for the lyrics, as hilarious as they were. I retrieved my iPod from my school bag, and searched for No Boundaries. The tone was very soothing, and amazingly some of the lyrics applied to me, in an odd way.

I could feel myself nodding off. But before I lost consciousness, a cold gust blew in my room, and I could hear the window close.

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: So, the dreams were important. That's for all of you who harrassed me about Edward. :]  
Oh, guess which version of No Boundaries I chose. That should be easy for anyone who knows me. ;]  
If you didn't read the bottom AN on the last chapter, please do. And I'm putting up a poll about updates, so vote on it.


	11. Let Me Go

A/N: Hey, peoples.  
I hope you like the chapter, I'm not the most enthusiastic about it.  
This chapter is for EmmettCullen'sLittleBi, just cause she's complete awesomeness. And for Teapot of Karma - Miss C. Cullen, cause she's ALIIIVE and she went to Volterra.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"…I'm not ashamed. No shame. So good, I kiss and tell. So good, I kiss and tell. So what? I kiss and tell…"

I woke up and smiled. Crystal did say that she added some improved ringers to my phone. But, since my alarm went off, that meant that it was already Monday. Already time to go to school…..and face Edward. I got up and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and pulled on some comfortable clothes, not really caring about my appearance.

I sat myself down at my desk and pulled out a couple sheets of paper. My hand took on a life of its own as a rose appeared on the blank sheet. I was shading around a petals edge when Ashley barged through the door. She looked shaken and breathless. She probably ran to my room. I was instantly aware of my surroundings. Something bad could have happened.

"What's wrong?!"

"Edward….freakin' Cullen….is here!" She said in between gasps.

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't in the mood to deal with anything having to do with Edward. Much less a sick joke involving him. I grabbed my bag and shoved around her.

"Whatever. I'm going to school."

"But, he really is here!"

I shook my head and ran down the stairs. I wasn't very hungry, so I decided to skip breakfast. I grabbed my keys from the table top and walked outside. There was a light sprinkle of rain, but the clouds were getting significantly darker. I looked towards where my car was supposed to be, but saw a silver Volvo instead. Edward was leaning against it, smiling crookedly.

"W-where's my…car?"

He looked around, and shrugged his shoulders. A mischievous glint came into his eyes.

"Well, it's not here. And you have no other way of transportation. Looks like you're stuck with me as your ride to school." He opened the passenger door, and waited for me to climb in. When I didn't he grinned. "Of course, if you want to walk….."

I climbed in the car numbly, and looked towards the living room window. Ashley was doing a touchdown dance, with an 'I told you so' expression on her face. I smiled and waved at her as the car pulled away.

"So…is it that hard to believe that I'm here?"

"It kinda is. I mean, we only really spoke yesterday. I can't think of a good reason as to why you would be here to take me to school…"

"How about this? You were interrupted before you could explain why you think that becoming vampire drink would be an improvement. Good enough?"

My lips twitched into a half smile. He had me there.

"It was a momentary thing…I was having one of those teenage angst moments." I responded, hoping it would satisfy him.

He snorted. "I don't believe that, but I won't press the issue right now."

I internally sighed from relief. "Thanks. But really, where's my car?"

"Oh. It's at my house, safe and sound in the garage."

I nodded. "I can live with that…but how'd you get a key?"

He looked like he would blush if any blood was coursing through his veins. He peeked at me from the corner of his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair.

"You know…you're interesting while you sleep."

I laughed, and he looked at me like I sprouted a second head, which made me laugh more.

"…I thought…I heard something…before I went to sleep…last night." I said in between giggles.

"You're not bothered at all by the fact that a vampire watched you while you slept? You know, you should really keep your windows closed."

"What can I say? I'm a rebel."

"Yes well, we're at school already."

I looked out the window and saw cars flooding the Forks high parking lot.

"Hm, yes we are…"

He chuckled as he opened his door and got out of the car. I made a move to open mine, but he already had. I smiled to myself and grabbed my bag while getting out of the car. I waved a bye to Edward and started jogging towards the building, where Crystal was waiting for me at the doors. A hand suddenly grabbed my arm and spun me around. It was Chase.

His eyes were dark, and his mouth was pulled down into a frown. His expression honestly scared me.

"What were you doing with him?!"

I blinked. "Am I not allowed to talk to people now?"

"He's not even human!"

"You're not so human either."

"He could hurt you! Don't you remember his thoughts on that first day?"

I groaned. "Chase, just let me go. I need to get to class and Crystal's waiting for me."

"Bella, you don't understand. You're important to me. Please, just listen…" His voice was softening.

"Chase, please…I'm in no mood for this right now."

His hand tightened around my arm, and his nails were digging into my skin. I was sure I would have bruises later.

"Hah, you're not in a mood for me, but you're certainly in a mood for Edward, aren't you?"

I whimpered. "Hun, you don't understand. My job…and he's my o-"

"I suggest you let her go, before I do something we'll both regret." Someone behind me said menacingly. I didn't recognize the deep, booming voice.

Chases grip on me faltered, and I yanked my arm away. I turned around, and saw that the voice belonged to Emmett Cullen. I walked over to him, and hugged him tightly. He stiffened slightly, but I chose to ignore it.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." I whispered to him.

I felt his chest vibrate with laughter.

"You should go to class."

I let him go and ran towards Crystal, who was amazingly still waiting for me at the entrance.

"Care to explain that little episode?" She asked, with a concerned expression on her face.

I laughed and shook my head.

"Could a psycho ex boyfriend cover it?"

She smiled, and hugged me close.

"Yes…it most certainly could."

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: That song was **Kiss and Tell, by Adam Lambert**.  
Wee, just wait till the rest of the school day. Mwahaha.  
Oh, my supreme awesomeness got a Twitter. The link is on my profile, cause you can't find me. Twitter hates me.  
Anyway, tell me what you want to happen. ;]


	12. Uh, smoooooth

A/N: Hey. Uh, I was in Puerto Rico, so I couldn't update from there. Then I got here and had to buy all my school stuff. :) While in Puerto Rico, my past unhealthy obsession with Naruto resurfaced, and I have to say this: Itachi and Deidara make such a cute couple!  
Itachi: Again, foolish Kakabel and your stupid lies.  
Kakabel: How can you not like Deidara?!  
Deidara: Yeah, I die cause of your stupid chicken-butt-hair brother, un.  
Itachi: Foolish Deidara, you look like a girl.  
Kakabel: And you like it!  
Deidara: You have you admit you do, un.  
Itachi: Foolish -  
Kakabel: Yeah, whatever. Anyway, credit for the Crystal POV goes to my awesome beta, LadyAliceCullen! I just edited it a bit. :) I would adore to dedicate this to Jadenlover246, but she likes my slash fic more. :)  
Edward: Why are they here?! This is a Twilight fic!  
Kakabel: Uh . . . . shut up Edward. You're just jealous.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Except my OCs. :)

* * *

"Figures…" Crystal shook her head. "How bout after school, we go to Port Angeles and do some bonding? Just us girls. It'll be fun! You should invite Ashley," she smiled kindly.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. "We should do that."

I looked back to check if Emmett was still threatening Chase, but people were blocking my view. I sighed inwardly and caught up with Crystal, who was a couple steps ahead of me.

"So, how're things with Jacob?" I asked her. I hadn't spoken to Jake in a while, and I didn't know how they were handling the imprint.

Her dark eyes took on a dreamy look, and her cheeks turned a delicate pink. "Oh, Bella, things are wonderful. He's such a gentleman, and he always knows just what to say . He's so warm, and his kisses are so delicate…"

I blocked out the rest of her words. Though I wouldn't admit it aloud, her words depressed me. I doubted that I would ever get to say those things about Edward.

We rounded a corner and I saw Edward leaning against the door to my Spanish class with an annoyed expression. I smiled brightly and walked up to him with Crystal.

"What're you doing here? You don't have Spanish first period…" Crystal asked him curiously.

He smiled mischievously. "Well, the French teacher really didn't teach us anything, and Jasper was getting annoyed of Spanish. I switched classes with him."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, well, I'm going inside the classroom." And with that she left us alone in the hall.

"So Edward, what was up with that annoyed look before?"

He growled quietly. "I think that your little angel friend needs to be taught a lesson."

I laughed. "I think Emmett already did that."

"Yes, but that's Emmett's lesson. I have my own to teach him…"

I rubbed my arm where Chase had so violently gripped it moments before. I looked at it, and my eyes widened as I saw just how quickly the bruises had formed. Edward followed my gaze, and the liquid topaz of his eyes froze.

"I'll kill him."

I gasped quietly. "No, Edward. That won't do any good, and you have no reason to be so protective of me."

He huffed quietly and strode into the classroom. I sighed and followed him, secretly hoping that that silly vampire wouldn't do anything rash.

Taking in the room quickly, I saw that Chase was already in his spot. I sat in my seat next to Crystal, promptly ignoring Chase behind me, and Edward fuming in his chair. The bell rang not a minute too soon and Crystal grabbed my arm, preventing me from leaving.

"Bella, would you be willing to do me a favor?" she asked nervously.

"Uh, yeah… What is it?"

"Well, today in drama we have auditions for a play…would you be my partner? Just for the audition, I promise," she asked, hope shining in her eyes.

I smiled, grateful it was something that I liked and not something odd…

"Sure! But I need permission from my teacher…"

She winked. "I already got it!"

"Oh, well…let's go!"

We walked quickly to the auditorium. It was pretty full, considering how small the school was. The drama teacher was already on the stage, placing props in their proper place. He had a huge frame, and the top of his head had no hair. He pulled a huge chair up on the stage and sat on it, clearly enjoying the outcome. He began speaking then, his voice booming and deep, even without a microphone.

"Now, we are gathered here today to audition for the school play. It won't be a huge production, considering our small budget and how little people will actually show up on performance day, especially if it's a repeat of last year…but we won't dwell on that… On the sign up sheet it stated that you needed a partner, and I trust that all of you remembered. Now, on to important things, this," he patted his chair, "is my chair. I do not sit on those plastic ones that are meant for you, since I would probably break them. I have done that thrice already, and it was not fun. If you annoy me, I will throw something at you. It will most likely be a tennis ball. Call me Mr. D. Now, on to auditions… Crystal Conde, you're up first!"

"Alright, what do I do?" she asked him.

"Improvise. Your partner has to cry, and you will comfort her. Try to make some of it funny."

"Okay! Come on Bella." She got up and walked towards the stage, pulling me by my wrist. Once we were on stage, she whispered, "okay Bella, start crying."

"Uh, Crystal…I can't cry." I stated, and looked at her apologetically.

"What do you mean you can't cry? Think of something sad." She said desperately.

"Like what?"

"Erm, a puppy. A dying puppy."

From the chorus of "aw"s across the room, I could tell everyone was imagining a dying puppy. I myself couldn't do it, and ended up snickering a little.

"That's not working."

She looked around nervously. "Um, do you love your mom? Is she nice?"

"Yeah, I do. And she is. Why?"

"Well, then think of your mom stabbing a puppy! Did you ever wonder what kind of meat you ate at home? Well, I know what it was. It was puppy meat!"

Collective gasps were heard, but I just couldn't see my mom stabbing a puppy. The suggestion alone was hilarious, and I was doubled over from laughing so hard my sides hurt.

"Bella, how could you be so cruel!" I heard someone yell. It was a guys voice, but I couldn't tell whose it was over my laughter or see the owner since I had my eyes trained on the floor. Seeing people's reaction to my reaction would make me laugh more, probably.

Crystal started giggling herself. "I don't know, Edward. I think she needs help. Why would she laugh at a puppy dying?! By her mothers hands! Maybe I shouldn't have added the 'puppy meat' thing. She is a vegetarian, after all…"

_Edward?!_

And that was when I fainted.

Crystal POV

I gasped aloud. "Bella! Bella! Are you okay? Maybe you should go get the nurse, Edward…"

I could see Edward staring intently at Bella. "Well, she's not bleeding. She only fainted. She's not going to die, unless the cause is embarrassment." He chuckled quietly.

I glared at him. "Maybe you should wake her up with a kiss, like in Sleeping Beauty! Mister I-think-I-know-everything-about-nothing!"

He started at me, looking shell shocked. He then looked at Bella with a look of determination. He leaned in, but just as he was about to kiss her, Bella opened her eyes. She screamed loudly and jumped up about a foot off the ground, almost falling into the orchestra pit.

"Or, you know, that could work…" I stated lamely.

Bella grabbed at her chest, breathing heavily in and out, in full panic mode. I heard a chorus of laughter and turned around. Everyone in the audience was laughing, and a couple people were holding video cameras. The drama teacher was laughing loudly himself, and he slapped his clipboard down on the floor.

"Congratulations! You got the parts! Practice starts Monday after school, don't be late!" Mr. D continued to laugh, while Bella, Edward, and I just stared at him.

"Jeez Edward, can't you take a joke?"

* * *

Kakabel

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I start school on Tuesday, T_T.  
At least I can use my Naruto Shippuden binder with the dividers it brought in Chinese class . . . .  
**And the whole puppy thing - don't flame me for that. I don't eat puppies. Never will. I would never kill a puppy. The whole thing was something that I thought was funny. **I would, however, laugh ridiculously at the thought of my mother killing a puppy. Cartoon violence, like in Naruto(!), makes Kakabel go "hahaha". Any violence, really. Like in Yu-Gi-Oh! volume one, duel four (Jailbreak), I laughed my butt off when that guy got burned (actually burned). I can't help it. My dad thinks violence is funny too.


	13. Oopsie

This story is gonna be undergoing an extreme makeover. Seriously.  
I honestly despise Twilight at this point, and I'm more into the anime/manga fandom. I apologize.  
I read this, and I honestly wanted to cry. My writing has improved a lot since this was written, and I hope that I can make this a better story.  
I forgot where I wanted this story to go, and I lost my notes on the elaborate ending that I had planned.  
Sorry.  
I want to say thanks for everyone that read this, even with all of it's flaws. :)  
Stay tuned for the re-written version. :D


End file.
